Drachenaugen
by Felys
Summary: Azula und er hatten nie viel gemeinsam. Einst hatten sie eine Kindheit. Dann eine Erinnerung. Ein Drache gab ihnen mehr.


Die ersten Feuerbändiger waren Drachen. Die letzten würden es ebenso sein.

Zuko bewahrte ein Drachenei auf.

Es war älter als er selbst, seit Jahrhunderten nicht geschlüpft. Er hatte nie verstanden wieso.

Er hatte es betrachtet in Dunkelheit, er hatte die Bibliothek durchforstet, er hatte Mutter gefragt.

Sie hatte nur gelächelt. „Wenn du es verstehst, wird es schlüpfen.", hatten sie gesagt und er war beinahe verzweifelt.

Wie konnte er es verstehen, wenn es nicht schlüpfen wollte?

Das Drachenei lag verborgen vor jedem fremden Blick in den Katakomben des Palastes.

Früher, als er klein war, hatte er es jeden Tag besucht. Hatte sanft darübergestrichen, mit nur einem Finger. Steinhart wie Diamant, kühl wie der Ozean, fein wie Seide.

Wispern unter seinen Fingern und absolute Stille.

Es war immer Ehrfurcht gewesen, die ihn nach unten geführt hatten.

Dann war er verbannt worden. Ausgesperrt. Verstoßen.

Er hatte es vergessen. Manchmal, da war er aufgewacht in sternenlosen, verzweifelten, von Bränden erhellten Nächten und hatte sich nach etwas gesehnt, was er nicht mehr benennen konnte.

Es war zu lange her. Er hatte es vergessen, aber ertappte sich jeden Tag aufs Neue dabei, wie seine Finger tastend über kühles Metall fuhren, durch kalte Wasserwellen, in weichen, warmen Seidenstoff, auf der Suche nach etwas, das unerreichbar war, in Erinnerung und Heimat.

Er hatte Seide zum Polieren seiner Schwerter verwendet und das war seine liebste Zeit gewesen.

Wo er harte, kühle Seide unter den Fingern fühlte und wusste, dass da etwas war, das er verloren hatte und das nicht mehr gefunden werden wollte.

Die Jahre vergingen und der Krieg mit ihnen. Sein Vater und seine Schwester, verschlossen vor der Welt, der sie so viel Leid zugefügt hatten.

Azula, Wunderkind, geliebte Schwester, verhasster Feind, lächelte ihn an. So sanft, so trügerisch wie eine Viper. Musik in ihrer Stimme, weiches Flüstern. „Bruder." Lüge.

Er sagte nichts, wenn sie sprach, lauschte der Melodie ihrer Stimme und ihrer Worte und wünschte sich weit weg. In frühere Zeiten, wo ihre Stimme noch gelacht hatte, über Bienenfalter und wirbelnden Wind in Orangenhainen. Wo er noch jemanden hatte. Mutter. Schwester, irgendwie. Vater, weit entfernt. Familie.

Er kam jeden Tag zu ihr und lauschte zusammenhanglosen Worten und schrillem Gelächter. Er lauschte Unsinn und Verführung und Sehnsucht in ihren Worten, die ihn als Bruder und Feind und Familie und Verbannter bezeichneten.

„Weißt du, Zuzu, dass ich es vermisse?", flüsterte sie einmal sanft, Honig und Gold in ihrer Stimme und in ihren Augen. „Seide unter meinen Fingern. Kühle Härte, kalte Luft, Dunkelheit.", sagte sie und er wusste, dass sie es so vergessen hatte, wie er.

Sie war es, die ihn wieder daran erinnerte. „Danke.", sagte er leise, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten und ihre Augen waren voll von Angst. Er hatte nie Danke gesagt. Nicht zu ihr.

Er ging und schloss die Augen, um nicht zu vergessen, woran sie ihn erinnert hatte.

Seine Schritte führten von selbst durch den Palast. Er wusste nun, wohin.

Zuko ging in Dunkelheit hinab, um Seide unter Fingern und kühle Härte, kalte Luft zu finden. Ihn und Azula hatte nie viel verbunden. Jetzt hatte sie ihn erinnert, was er vergessen hatte und er würde sie wieder erinnern, damit sie wenigstens einen Gedanken gemeinsam hatten.

Da war sie, die Dunkelheit. Er hatte früher nie Feuer angezündet. Es war nie nötig gewesen. Seine Schritte führten auch heute durch Schatten und seine Hand fand von selbst ewig Vergessenes.

Die Erinnerungen brandeten wieder auf. Finger auf kaltem Stein. Wispern unter seiner Haut. Sanftheit. Etwas Vertrautes, etwas Beständiges. Immer da.

Er lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten.

„Danke.", flüsterte er in Stille und Ehrfurcht, in der Hoffnung, Azula würde verstehen, was sie ihm zurückgegeben hatte.

Er genoss die Kühle des unsichtbaren Dracheneis und fand, dass sie falsch war.

Drachen waren Feuer, waren Hitze und Sonnenlicht. Er verstand es jetzt.

Wärme floss wie von selbst durch seine Arme, als er beide Hände auf das Ei legte.

Feuer glitt über kühle Seide und wärmte jahrhundertelangen Frost auf.

Knacken durchbrach Flammenknistern und Zuko lächelte.

Das Feuer erhellte die Katakomben seiner Ahnen und das Ei glühte sanft im Licht.

Es war so schön, wie es sich anfühlte. Sanftweiß, glitzernd wie Kristall, durchzogen von glühendem Rot und weichem Blau, überspült von seinem Feuer.

Die Schale splitterte.

Scherben auf dem Boden und in seinen Händen.

Blut auf warmen Drachenschuppen und ein leises Wimmern.

Zuko hob das Drachenjunge hoch und drückte es an seine Feuerwärme. Es sah aus wie sein Ei, helles Weiß, ein glühend rotes Auge und ein sanft blaues Auge.

Das Drachenbaby wimmerte wieder, rollte sich eng zusammen um die Flamme in Zukos Händen und er trug es nach oben, in Sonnenlicht.

Er bettete es in Feuerlilien, die in seinem Orangenhain wuchsen und es reckte den schmalen, schönen Kopf zur Sonne.

Knisternd entfalteten sich Schwingen, so dünn wie Papier und Sonnenlicht schimmerte in tausend Farben auf den Lilien unter dem Flügelschatten.

Zuko hockte sich vor das Junge und streckte blutige Hände aus, mit Flammen in der Hand.  
Der Drache schnupperte an ihnen, seine Zunge fuhr über schwindende Wunden und durch helles Feuer.

„Lung.", sagte Zuko sanft. Der Drache fiepte und verließ das Nest aus Feuer und Lilien und Sonne, um seine bloßen Arme hinaufzuklettern.

Der schmale, leichte Körper wickelte sich um seinen Hals. Weiche Seidenflügel strichen sanft über alte Narben und heißer Atem fuhr durch seine Haare.

Lung schmiegte sich an ihn und sein Kopf lag auf der selben Höhe mit Zukos Augen.

Doppelte Drachenaugen begegneten sich, Gold und Feuerfarben.

Zuko lächelte. Azula hatte Lung genauso oft besucht wie er damals. Er sah es im Blick des jungen Drachen. Glutauge und Schattenauge.

Sie hatte Lung geprägt, genau wie er.

Zuko und Azula waren Blutsgeschwister. Die Seele hatte sie nie verbunden, nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Aber nun waren sie zusammen, er und Azula, vereint in zwei Drachenaugen.

Er lächelte.

„Danke.", sagte er und richtete sein Wort an den Drachen, der Hoffnung und Angst in seinem Blick verband und an Azula, weit entfernt und weggeschlossen von der Welt, die ihr so viel Leid zugefügt hatte.


End file.
